1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to chairs. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable, temporary seating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary seating offers convenience due to the ability to be collapsed or folded into a compact configuration for portability and storage. One style of temporary seating generally referred to as a “camp chair” has gained considerable popularity for outdoor activities due, in part, to light weight and excellent portability. Some of the various activities where a camp chair may find use include sitting around a camp fire, watching a sporting event, waiting in a hunting blind, or fishing from a bank. While the sidelines of a soccer field may be relatively flat and even, the bank near a good fishing spot may be steeply inclined and/or uneven. A conventional camp chair is not well suited to be used on inclined or uneven surfaces. Additionally, the collapsible support structure of a conventional camp chair that allows the chair to collapse and become portable also dictates that the seating area remain stationary and facing in one direction. During a sporting event, the location of the action may frequently change position relative to the field of view of the spectator or the action may be concentrated in a single location for substantial periods of time punctuated by occasional and brief changes in position. In either case, the spectator will generally position the chair facing the playing field and shift in the seat to follow the action. In a special case of a sporting event where the spectator may be centrally located and the action occurs around the spectator, such as a stock car race, the spectator will be unable to easily observe the action occurring behind the spectator if the spectator remains in the chair.